An electronic device may include a display assembly. When the display assembly includes multiple layers, the volume occupied by the display assembly increases, which may lead to engineering and design changes to accommodate the increased volume. Moreover, each of the layers requires an electrical and mechanical connection. When the electrical and mechanical connections are stacked on top of, or in close proximity to, one another, additional design challenges may result.